Active particles have been incorporated into fabrics using a wide range of methods. These methods range from printing on to membranes, to incorporating the active particles on the textiles themselves, to incorporating active particles into the yarn via a master batch from which the yarn is created. In all these methods, in order to realize the full benefits from the active particles upon creation of the final product, the active particles should be prevented from being deactivated, coated or covered. Furthermore, to realize the full benefits of the addition of active particles all of these methods require an interaction between the external environment and the active particle surface in order for the benefits of the active particles to be present in the final product.